Lost in the Darkness
by dobrevdreams
Summary: Elena wants to fight back, but she is helpless to the desire she has for Katherine; the way she makes her feel so deliciously evil. Can Elena overcome her hunger for Katherine's touch, or will she succumb to the darkness? Katherine/Elena femslash and smutty goodness *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_A big thank you to my beta reader xLadyLovelyLiesx, for convincing me to write this story. I owe everything to her wonderful support and guidance. Reviews are much appreciated! Look for the next chapter soon! enjoy :)_

* * *

Elena slowly opened her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. She could feel the cold, hard ground harshly pressed against her back. Not only could she not tell where she was, but she didn't know how exactly she had gotten there, either. Her mind kept pulling blanks; she couldn't even remember what she had been doing before waking in the darkness.

Elena fumbled blindly for something, anything, but came up empty. All of a sudden a bright light flickered on and she saw Katherine standing across the room. A room that, similar to Katherine's stare, was completely empty.

"Where am I?" Elena managed to say, her voice hoarse as she rose to her feet. She turned her head, looking around desperately in hope of finding some means to escape or possibly distract Katherine. All she needed was one second. Just one second of distraction and she could make a break for it.

Katherine smirked but didn't answer her. She just stared at her with a cold gleam in her eyes. Elena shuddered when she saw it, saw how Katherine watched her as a predator watches its prey, but even through her nervousness, she managed to stand her ground.

"What do you want Katherine?" Elena squeaked out as Katherine started sauntering towards her. She felt weak; like a mouse being stalked by a cat. There was a noticeable darkness in Katherine's cold eyes, one that Elena had never seen before, and that terrified her. Elena took a step back and stumbled over her feet, watching Katherine stride forward until she had closed the distance between them; merely a foot away from the teen.

Elena backed up further, "Please don't hurt me!" she cried out, feeling her back hit the cold wall. She was trapped. There was no getting out, no crying for Stefan's help, no chance of survival. Katherine took one long manicured nail and trailed it across her shoulder, down to her collarbone. Elena shivered against the seemingly gentle touch.

Katherine noted the way Elena's breath caught in her throat as she ran her nail along the top of the brunette's blouse and across her shoulder once again. Elena pressed herself back further into the wall and all at once Katherine sped her motions, grabbing Elena's wrists and pinning them above her head with her left hand. Katherine basked in the fear evident in Elena's eyes, in knowing that she could over power the teen with just one of her hands.

Katherine stared into Elena's eyes and smiled. "I want you, Elena. And I always get what I want," Katherine purred as she pressed her knee in between Elena's thighs. Elena gasped softly, soon coming to the understanding of what Katherine really wanted. Katherine was delighted when she felt Elena's warm center pressed against her leg, separated only by a thin layer of fabric. She could smell her arousal and it was delicious.

"Please don't do this." Elena begged. She knew the way her body was reacting and she was ashamed by it, blushing furiously as she struggled against the vampire's firm grip.

Katherine laughed softly, "Come on Elena, don't tell me you aren't dying to break free from the good girl role you've been living all your life and do something deliciously sinful," she cooed as she ran her hands down Elena's side, stopping to dig her nails into her hips. Elena squealed in pain and Katherine smirked. "You like that don't you Elena? I can smell you from a mile away, you know. Don't pretend that you don't want me as much as I want you." Katherine pressed her knee harder against Elena's center so that the pressure on the teen's core was intensified.

Elena shook her head, "No."

"No?" Katherine asked, tilting her head to the side. She bent down and ran her tongue along Elena's pulse point on her throat, just beneath the dip behind her ear, smiling against Elena as she heard a soft gasp. Katherine scraped her dull teeth against Elena's shoulder, not wanting to bite her just yet. No, she would save that for later.

Katherine came back up and looked at Elena, who had a fresh gleam of tears in her eyes. She slowly brought her lips to Elena's and brushed against them lightly. Elena moaned involuntarily and Katherine took that as an invitation, pressing her lips against Elena's in a surprisingly soft and gentle kiss. To her surprise, Elena started kissing her back. The passion overtook Elena's body and she parted her lips, allowing Katherine full access. Katherine ran her hand up the expanse of Elena's stomach and up to the swell of her left breast, roughly massaging it. She let go of Elena's wrists and Elena instantly clutched at Katherine's shoulders. This wasn't right, and she knew it.

"Wait... no, stop." Elena managed to get out, short gasps coming from her mouth as her heart pounded hard against her chest.

Katherine, however, was too caught up in her lust to consider her plea. Elena tried to push Katherine away but, it was no use; she was too strong. And she wasn't going to stop until she got exactly what she had brought the doppelganger here for. In seconds she ripped off Elena's blouse and her bra, leaving them scattered on the floor. Elena gasped as the cold air hit her breasts, but soon she was breathing heavily as Katherine sucked on one of her hardened peaks.

"Katherine." Elena moaned, unable to come up with any more protests. She was overwhelmed by the unwanted desire she had for Katherine to be touching her body so intimately that she forgot that she was supposed to hate the vampire.

Katherine swiftly picked Elena up and carried her into another room, one with a large King bed in it. She threw Elena onto the silken sheets, and before she could protest Katherine had tied her hands to either side of the bed posts; soundly stripping her of her shorts.

Elena was helpless to the pleasure as Katherine placed open mouth kisses along her chest, stomach, and hips. Katherine trailed a finger over Elena's inner thighs, causing the immature brunette to start panting heavily. Katherine glanced up, meeting Elena's pleading eyes. Katherine smiled slyly and continued her teasing as she trailed her finger down to Elena's soaked panties. Elena bucked her hips madly, needing more friction than what Katherine was giving to her. She had never wanted anything so badly in her life.

"Ah ah ah." Katherine whispered, "We play this my way, and my way only." She stood, removing her clothing slowly and seductively. Elena watched helplessly, unable to tear her eyes from the scene in front of her. Katherine crawled onto the bed, now completely naked, and slowly dragged Elena's panties down her long, toned legs. Katherine straddled Elena's thighs, steadying the teen as she bucked underneath her.

Katherine reached just behind her and ran a finger down to Elena's slick folds, tracing it back up to her tiny bundle of nerves. She started slowly rubbing soft, small circles around it. Elena moaned softly, her cries increasing as Katherine's motions sped. She finally cried out, "Katherine please!"

"Please what, Elena?" Katherine asked innocently as her finger's motions stalled and she found her way to Elena's opening, stopping just shy of it.

"Don't make me say it," Elena whispered, so quietly that no human would have been able to hear her, but Katherine however, did.

"Say what, Elena?" she purred as she rolled her hips down to Elena's.

Elena couldn't stand it anymore. "Fuck me, Katherine!" she practically shouted.

Katherine grinned at the plea and roughly pushed two fingers into Elena's tight, wet core. Elena moaned and bucked her hips wildly at the unexpected intrusion. Katherine pumped her fingers into Elena and as she added a third finger she couldn't help but gaze into Elena's eyes as they met her own, thinking of how beautiful she was. How beautiful she looked, right now, stricken with pleasure.

Katherine continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Elena's dripping core, increasing her speed and roughness. She couldn't help but notice Elena's swollen, untouched clit. Katherine switched positions so she was kneeling between the teen's legs, and soon after getting comfortable she leaned down to suck on Elena's clit. She laved at it with her tongue and couldn't help but laugh softly at the mewling noises coming out of sweet, innocent Elena's mouth.

Katherine started pumping harder as she felt Elena tightening around her fingers and when she curled them and rubbed them roughly against her g-spot, Elena's stomach muscles tensed and she cried out in orgasm. Elena gripped weakly at the restraints tied around her wrists, her body jerking against Katherine's mouth and fingers. Elena came harder than she ever had before, and Katherine relished in every second of it.

Katherine stroked Elena through it, leaving soft, supple kisses on her inner thighs as Elena tried to pace her breathing.

Katherine removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth, tasting Elena's sweet juices. Elena watched intently, her eyes locked on Katherine as she came down from her high.

Katherine then abruptly got up and started pulling her clothes back on.

Elena's head shot up, "What- where are you going?" she asked frantically, missing Katherine's soft touch on her body.

Katherine smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be back. And next time I'll let you touch me." she husked as she finished pulling on her clothes, flashing out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Thanks everyone for all of the reviews!_

* * *

Once Katherine had returned home, she unbound Elena's wrists and told her to take a nice, long shower. "What will you be doing?" Elena asked curiously. Katherine smiled and said, "I need to feed and I'm not ready to drink your blood just yet. But don't worry, I will soon enough." Elena shivered with a mixture of fear and desire. "Don't even think about leaving," Katherine said calmly. "I know where to find you and if you leave..." she paused, a devious smile forming on her lips, "Well, I'll make it that much more painful for you." Elena nodded her head and said nothing, knowing that deep down, she didn't want to leave at all.

Katherine left Elena alone again, to search for another innocent soul that she could drink to unconsciousness. Pleasuring Elena hadn't quenched her desire for blood, given that Katherine didn't want to drain the poor girl until the right time came along.

Elena found herself pacing back and forth, anxiously awaiting Katherine's return from her hunt. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what Katherine had in store for her. She finally calmed herself enough and she entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her

After her shower, Elena returned to the bedroom wrapped in only a white cotton towel. Impatient and bored, she started looking around at the contents of Katherine's room. She ran her fingers across the antique dresser, admiring the intricate patterns carved into the dark wood.

It was then that she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She spotted a gift box wrapped in plain brown paper, standing out against the table it was set on, beside the dresser.

She advanced toward the table and tore open the package. Laying inside, settled on a cushion of white tissue paper, was a strapless red lace bra with a front clasp, and red panties to match. Laying just underneath the lingerie was a small piece of cardstock with a simple message. _Wear me_.

It was as if Katherine was right beside her, ordering her to change into the red panties and bra. Elena quickly shed her clothes, kicking them aside. She slipped one leg into the panties and then the other, enjoying the way it made her feel like a vixen; like Katherine. She then pulled the bra around her body and hooked the clasp just underneath her bust, staring at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile when she saw how beautiful she looked; how desirable she felt.

After what seemed like an eternity, Katherine returned to find Elena lying on her side on the bed, one toned leg on top of the other, propping herself up on one elbow. If Katherine's heart had been beating, she was sure Elena would have been able to hear it pounding through her chest. Katherine gazed lustfully at Elena's body, admiring every inch of her.

Elena stood up and sauntered over to Katherine, who couldn't take her eyes off the brunette in front of her. "Like what you see?" she asked playfully. Katherine swallowed and flicked her gaze up to Elena, "I knew you'd look sexy in red." Elena leaned closer to her and whispered huskily into her ear, "Now it's your turn." Katherine shivered with anticipation and, though she would never admit it out loud, could not wait for Elena to touch her.

Elena reached for Katherine's jacket, removing it very slowly. She tossed it onto the floor and removed Katherine's blouse, stopping to stare at her breasts.

"Take off your pants," she ordered quickly, licking her lips in anticipation. Katherine was startled by Elena's sudden firmness but she quickly decided that she liked the way it made her feel. She pulled off her black jeans, leaving her in only her bra and underwear.

Elena placed her hands on Katherine's hips and kissed her, sweetly at first, and soon the kiss grew heated. Katherine ran her long, narrow fingers through Elena's brown hair as they battled for dominance, tongues intertwining and breaths mingling.

Elena pushed her down onto the bed with great force and climbed on top of Katherine's thighs, holding her hips in place. She unhooked her bra and then Katherine's, tossing them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Katherine took in the luscious curve of Elena's breasts, her small waist and full hips. She truly was beautiful in every sense of the word.

Katherine reached out to touch Elena's soft breasts but Elena smacked her hand away. "No touching!" she said sternly. Katherine was visibly upset by this new rule but she played along anyway, wondering just when Elena had built up the courage to become so controlling.

Elena captured Katherine's wrists in both her hands and pinned her to the bed as she kissed the vulnerable flesh on the vampire's neck. She bit down hard enough that it would have left a mark, if Katherine had been human. Katherine let out a soft moan of pleasure, making Elena grin widely against her skin.

Katherine hated not being in control, in any situation. She was always the one that decided what happened and when. With Elena, however, she was so incredibly aroused that she didn't care who was in charge as long as the touching didn't stop.

Elena kissed her once again and pressed her hot center into Katherine's, grinding over her again and again until a wave of pleasure overtook her.

She bit down hard on one of Katherine's stiff peaks, following the harsh treatment by gently sucking on it. Katherine moaned in delight. Elena did the same to the other breast, relishing in the way she had Katherine so aroused.

Elena reached down and took off her panties, tossing them to the floor. Soon after, she removed Katherine's, sliding them down her long, tanned legs with ease.

She repositioned herself so she was lying in between Katherine's legs. Elena roughly spread them apart, running her hands up from Katherine's ankles to her knees and hesitating over her inner thighs, relishing in how soft and smooth Katherine's skin was.

Elena leaned forward and teased Katherine's sensitive bundle of nerves with her flat tongue, applying just enough pressure to make her mewl in delight.

Elena pulled back, and started tracing her finger up and down Katherine's slick folds before she slipped it inside her opening. Katherine moaned and Elena quickly added two more fingers, pumping them slowly into Katherine's warm center. Katherine groaned at the sudden intrusion but slid her legs apart even further, nodding her approval when Elena looked up at her.

Elena continued to pump her fingers into Katherine's core, and she continued teasing the vampire's tiny clit with her mouth, gently nipping at it. Katherine moaned loudly; her muscles starting to tighten around Elena's fingers.

It only encouraged Elena to pump harder and as she took Katherine's clit into her mouth, she finally came. She moaned Elena's name along with a few other incoherent words.

Elena lapped at Katherine's wetness, tasting somewhat sweet and salty to her. As Katherine came down from her ecstasy high, Elena crawled up her body to kiss her, letting Katherine taste herself on Elena's tongue.

"Who knew you would be so good at this?" Katherine asked breathlessly, pulling away from their gentle kiss. Elena glared playfully at her and said, "I'm capable of a lot more than you give me credit for."

Katherine smiled deviously, "I'll have to test that theory, Miss Gilbert."


End file.
